Esperanza
by Guerrera Saiyajin
Summary: La muerte de alguien no significa la muerte de nosotros.


**Hoy les presento:**

 **"Esperanza"**

 _Los personajes son propiedad del creador de este magnífico anime con cual aún no sigue cautivando cada día más; hablo nada más que de AKIRA TORIYAMA._

En las profundidades de una casa, en una fría oscuridad que llenaba todo el lugar, un grito sollozante es audible a lo lejos, tendido a lo largo del suelo frio de la habitación se encontraba un hombre alto de cabellera alborotada, que en sus brazos sostenían fuertemente un portarretratos mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente intentando despertar de la fría realidad en el cual estaba metido, en la que estaba viviendo o al menos así parecía, sus parpados estaban hinchados, rojos de no parar de derramar lágrimas, lágrimas de tristeza y dolor. Estaba rodeado por trozos de vidrio roto, puntiagudos, en aquella fotografía que sostenía entre brazos se podía visualizar perfectamente a una pareja sonriente, que posaban de forma cariñosa ante el flash de la cámara que había tomado una fotografía en ese instante; Es comprensible después de todo o al menos para mí sí, es difícil perder a un ser amado, a la persona que tanto quieres, saber que jamás volverás a verlo/a… lo sé porque ya lo he vivido a una temprana edad, pero bueno, seguiré con la historia para así no aburrirlos y eso significa que les voy a narrar lo que ha sucedido en esta historia, no sé si podre narrarla de una forma interesante pero intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible.

* * *

Un sonido perturbador se retumbo en todo el lugar, se trataba de la alarma que indicaba la hora de salir del mundo de los sueños, entre las sábanas blancas apareció una mano que iba apresuradamente dirigido hacia aquel objeto para así desactivar aquel aparato que causaba tanta molestia en ese momento, al lograr su propósito vuelve aquel brazo un poco moreno desaparece entre las sabanas blancas de aquella cama y para así abrazar a la persona que tenía a lado de una forma cariñosa y a la vez protectora.

\- Buenos días amor mío – una dulce voz suena e interrumpe el silencio que permanecía en ese lugar, aquellas palabras estaban acompañadas con una cálida sonrisa que para aquel joven era deslumbrante.

\- Buenos días – respondió a su acompañante para luego plantarle un dulce beso en sus labios.

\- Quedémonos así por lo que queda de la mañana – aún seguía con la misma sonrisa que no desaparecía de sus rosados labios mientras que aún se abrazaban sin la intención de salir de esa posición, la dulzura se podía notar en cada palabra que mencionaba.

\- Sabes que si mi vida, si es por mí, pasaría todo el día aquí contigo – la abraza para seguir durmiendo tranquilamente de un momento a otro con un poco más de fuerza para así demostrarle con ese gesto que la amaba, el gesto de dolor se hizo notar al instante en el rostro de la chica - ¿Estas bien? – el tono tanto de su voz como de su mirada habían cambiado, la preocupación se habían hecho presente, le sujetó la mano como muestra de cómo se sentía ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Sí, estoy bien mi amor, no te preocupes ¿si? – su cara de dolor cambio rápidamente a uno que mantenía una sonrisa tranquila, el asistió, luego sujeta las manos de su acompañante para colocarlos en su vientre para que de ese modo poder demostrarle que estaba bien y a la vez hacerle sentir los leves movimientos que ocurrían en ese instante – Mira, te reconoce.

El solo sonrió ante eso, temía dañarla, ese siempre fue su mayor miedo y ahora había aumentado aún más ya que tenía a alguien muy especial con ella, un ser mucho más pequeño y frágil de lo que su esposa era y eso enserio era demasiado, ya quería que esa etapa terminase, ya que últimamente había dejado de ser la mujer tranquila y dulce que solía ser a pesar de que disimulase serlo, llegar a tener un hijo/a había sido muy difícil y deseado para los dos, poder traer a un niño al mundo, tener un niño como todos lo dicen: Por el fruto de su amor.

Sin ganas, tuvo que salir de la suave cama en el que estaba recostado cómodamente con la mujer que tanto amaba, pero el trabajo era lo que siempre arruina esos momentos de tranquilidad y paz del cual nunca uno quiere salir. El trabajo, esa prisión eterna donde pasamos casi toda nuestra vida o toda con la motivación de saber que a tu ser/seres amado no le faltará nada, que no sufrirá de hambre, pero a pesar de todo eso, a algunos les gusta su trabajo pero en este no era un caso como esos, él peli lila debía ir aunque no quisiera, debía de asistir puntualmente como presidente de la más grande empresa del país hasta del mundo, cuando por fin pudo salir de sus más profundos pensamientos, volteo a ver a la mujer de sus sueños a la mujer que amaba profundamente desde el fondo de su corazón, sonrió y ella le dedico un cálido gesto demostrando de esta forma que estaría bien y tenía razón, mucha razón, después de todo la suegra del chico siempre venía a cuidar de su hija desde que supo del embarazo y más ahora que estaba llegando a su etapa final.

Las horas pasaban lentamente o mejor dicho como si no pasaran, cada segundo era una eternidad, aun debía de pasar un largo rato en esa fría oficina, esperando que le reclamen cualquier cosa detrás de la mesa, sentado en la silla apunto de dormir del aburrimiento, el silencio del lugar fue interrumpido por el sonar del teléfono de su oficina, pero a él no le interesaba, lo único que quería era terminar de revisar las entradas y salidas de dinero que había sucedido en los últimos 3 meses, enserio era una enorme pila, debía de terminar rápido para así salir temprano o al menos pasar unos minutos sin hacer nada, ya no podía escaparse, ahora ya tenía un motivo para quedarse y así tomar su cargo como presidente de la Corporación Capsula con responsabilidad, bueno más de un motivo siendo sinceros, ya quería regresar a su casa, como siempre, ya quería regresar con la mujer del que estaba profundamente enamorado. Minutos después el teléfono volvió a sonar pero aún no le daba interés saber quién era o de que se trataba, si la llamaba fuera o era importante su secretaria ya se lo habría comunicado y tampoco podría ser Marron, ella lo llamaría en su teléfono personal y no en lo de la compañía, el teléfono no paraba de sonar.

\- Señor Briefs - una leve voz se escuchó tras la puerta que permanecía cerrada como una forma de demostrar modales.

\- Pase – suspiro él, seguro era otra larga hora de recordatorios absurdos de las reuniones que estaban pendientes o reprogramadas.

\- Tiene una llamada – caminaba hacia el mientras decía esas palabras para quedar justo enfrente con un teléfono en la mano, tapando uno de los extremos y así evitar que la persona tras la línea pudiese escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo o para evitar alguna frase que pudiese perjudicar a la empresa de algún modo.

\- Ahora no – respondió sin levantar la mirada de uno del montón de papeles que se encontraba en su escritorio.

\- Dice que es muy importante joven Briefs – insiste, pero aun así no parecía darle importancia al presidente de la empresa que solo mantenía la mirada en esos papeles.

\- Pues dile que llame después – comento indiferentemente, demostrando de esta manera que no estaba interesado en hablar con la persona que hizo la llamada y en esos momentos estaba en la otra línea aun.

\- Pero señor…. – interrumpe sin importarle si su jefe aun comentara alguna frase.

\- Haga lo que le digo y ya – alzo la mirada al igual que su voz ya molesto por la situación.

\- Esta bien señor Briefs – se dirige a la puerta aun sin terminar la llamada, cuando cruzo la puerta volteo una sola vez mas para luego susurrar – Se trata de su esposa – en voz baja pero audible.

Se notó que él había podido oírlo ya que de forma rápida pidió con un gesto que le dijera el número de la línea en la cual estaba la llamada, se podía ver en su expresión que estaba preocupado y un poco extrañado por la situación o por la llamada que recibió en el teléfono de la empresa y no en el suyo donde Marron debía de llamarlo si es que algo de cualquier magnitud que ocurriese.

\- Línea 6 – respondió la secretaria para luego cerrar la puerta de la oficina para así dejarlo hablar sin que nadie lo molestase.

Resulto que si era ella, su esposa, ella estaba en el hospital a punto de dar a luz o quizás ya lo había hecho y todo por no responder la llamada repetitiva que había ignorado solo por pensar que era una de esas llamadas inútiles, había pasado como 30 minutos desde ese momento, al enterarse de eso había salido como un rayo de la empresa dejando todo atrás sin importarle nada ni nadie de los que estuviesen en la corporación, debía volar hasta el hospital, no le importaba si alguien lo viese o no, lo hizo lo más rápido posible mientras imaginaba como sería su hijo, sería un sayajin después de todo, era un hombre o varoncito como decía su madre, el aun podía recordar la expresión de su padre ante eso, cuando se enteró de la sexualidad del bebe que Marron tenía en su vientre, aunque no lo aceptaba, Trunks sabía que eso lo hizo feliz a pesar de no poder demostrarlo, después de todo sería su primer nieto, otro sayajin mas de la realeza.

Al llegar al hospital pidió a la enfermera la ubicación de "La señora Briefs o simplemente Marron Jinzo (Briefs)" ella le indico el lugar donde su esposa estaba dando a luz o quizás estaba descansando con su hijo en brazos, el fruto de su amor, el sueño mutuo de los dos que habían esperado con tantas ansias, después de un largo recorrido en los pasillos del hospital llego a su destino, eso lo supo cuando vio a numero 18 enfrente de la sala de parto junto a Krilin y su familia, bueno solo Bulma y su hermana, seguro que su padre no se había atrevido a venir por su concentración en entrenar y hacerse cada vez más fuerte.

\- ¿Y…. y Mar? – hablo unos minutos después de recuperar el aliento, nervioso y preocupado de lo que haya sucedido durante su ausencia.

\- No lo sé, no sé nada desde que llegamos – suspiro numero 18 preocupada por su hija.

\- No te preocupes hermano, seguro tu hijo ya nació y los dos están bien – comento Bra tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano - ¿Y cómo lo llamaran? - cambio de tema para así salir de ese ambiente tan incómodo - ¿Gotensito, Édison, Guido, Maciel, Eulalio?- en se instante las dos mujeres mayores dieron un gesto de disgusto al escuchar los nombres sugeridos por la adolescente que ya había tía.

\- Ninguno - respondió Trunks con cara de horror– Quiero un nombre decente para mi hijo- ese comentario provoco unas risas y el disgusto de la hermana del sayajin.

Unos segundos después la habitación quedo de nuevo en silencio esperando que la puerta de la sala se abriera y así pudieran saber alguna noticia de la rubia, pasaron unos minutos eternos para que el doctor se hiciera presente en el lugar, se colocó enfrente de ellos con una mirada seria mientras permanecía en silencio, mientras se sacaba el tapabocas y luego poder levantar la mirada y poder observar a las personas que se encontraban en frente de él.

\- ¿Y cómo está mi hija doctor?

\- ¿Cómo esta Marron doctor?

\- ¿Cómo está mi esposa doctor?

Dijeron al mismo tiempo al notar la presencia de la persona que había atendido el embarazo de a la rubia al llegar al hospital. El doctor los miro aun serio, tomo un suspiro largo y a la vez dando un silencio incómodo.

\- Lo siento mucho, hicimos lo que pudimos pero… la paciente no resistió al parto y lamentablemente falleció- comento mirando hacia nosotros de manera seria sin decir nada más.

\- ¡NO!- grito numero 18 dándose cuanta de las palabras del doctor.

\- ¿Y él bebe?- pregunto Bulma, la noticia había sido terrible pero aun así debían de saber lo que ahora importaba.

\- Él bebe esta con vida, es un niño sano y fuerte para serles sincero aunque nadie - la habitación queda en silencio por unos minutos para luego escuchar el llanto de los presentes, pero resaltando la de 18, de una madre que perdió a su hija y que sabía que jamás la volvería a ver, ya que las esferas del dragón no podían ser utilizadas por la acumulación de energía maligna que tenían y justa por esa razón habían sido destruida por Pikoro.

Trunks estaba en silencio, sus ojos no derrumban lágrimas, su rostro estaba sin expresión, aún seguía procesando aquella noticia que su cerebro aun no podía aceptar lo que ocurría, su madre como todos los demás, esperaban que no lo tomase de una forma tan mala, aún tenía a su hijo y eso era una buena noticia aun con esa tragedia. El sayajin camino unos pasos hasta sentarse en las sillas del pasillo para luego pasar sus manos por su cabello y dejar que las lágrimas empezaran a hacer su aparición.

\- Esto no puedo pasar, esto no puede estar sucediendo, ¡NO! – grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, resaltando la última palabra, sentía un nudo en la garganta y un dolor inmenso en el corazón, giro su cabeza hacia la sala donde ahora descansaba el cuerpo sin vida de su amaba, se levantó del banco y camino hacia la sala de parto, caminaba despacio pero cuando abrió la puerta no resistió y corrió junto a ella y la vio, estaba tan hermosa, sus labios rosados, su piel blanca y frágil, su aroma, no podía creer que ya no podría volver a estar con ella, que ya no podría oír un te amo de sus labios, que ya no podrían estar juntos, la abrazo y beso, lloraba y negaba una y otra vez lo que en la realidad había ocurrido, lo que la realidad le proporcionaba. Esa dolorosa y maldita realidad.

Los doctores no tuvieron más opción que sacarlo del lugar, estaba haciendo un escándalo y eso no podía ser aceptado en un hospital sin importar la situación de la cual se trate, el voló sin rumbo después de ser expulsado y creado un espectáculo ante los ojos de otras personas, el velorio se llevó a cabo, todos estuvieron allí, toda la extensa familia de los guerreros Z, excepto Trunks, el no llego, no lo hizo hasta que casi todos se marchasen del lugar, aun no podía aceptarlo, cuando iba llegando, cuando apenas podía visualizar ese cajón negro acompañado de un enorme circulo de flores de color blanco que contenía en el centro el retrato de Marron, no soporto, no soporto verla así, verla sin vida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y al no poder soportar volvió a marcharse, no podía aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo, su mente se negaba a aceptar esa situación.

Él bebe se quedó con los padres de Marron, esa decisión fue tomada después de una charla entre Bulma y Krilin, ya que no supieron nada de Trunks por un tiempo y como el no pudo hacerse cargo de él, los abuelos se hicieron cargo, Trunks desapareció un largo tiempo, ni siquiera asistió al trabajo así que Bulma se encargó de eso, de llevar adelante a la empresa, después de todo estaba en la etapa de luto, el peli lila no quiso saber nada del bebe no llego a verlo en ningún momento y no permitía que le hablasen de él en las pocas ocasiones que veía a su familia, lo culpaba de su desgracia, de ser la razón de la muerte de la mujer que él amaba, con quien ya no podía volver a estar.

Después de que los rezos y todo esas cosas que la gente realizaba cuando un ser querido partía de este mundo por la religión católica, Trunks pudo estar tranquilo en su casa sin que nadie estuviese junto a él... molestándolo, se dirigió a habitación donde dormía con ella, con la mujer que amaba pero nunca volvería a verla ni abrazarla, sentir su aroma, nada de lo que deseaba hacer. Miro la habitación y junto a la mesita de luz se encontraba una de las miles de fotografías que tenían de ellos dos juntos, la sostuvo mientras que las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos por los recuerdos que empezaron a aparecer en su mente.

\- ¿¡PORQUE ME DEJASTE!? – miro la fotografía sin esperar una respuesta, para luego caminar hacia ella lentamente.

Pateo la mesita y golpeo las paredes de la habitación provocando que lo que estuviese colgados en ellos cayeran y se partiesen en los cuadros de cristal, para que segundos después se escuchase un grito de dolor, de tristeza, lo repetía una y otra vez de una forma sollozante mientras más lo decía, era audible a lo lejos, sintió como sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, tendido en el suelo frio de la habitación el peli lila miro el cuadro que se encontraba a unos centímetros de él, intacto, extendió su brazo y se abrió paso entre los pedazos de cristal roto, al poder tenerlo lo coloco entre sus brazos, sostenía ese portarretratos con firmeza contra su pecho tratando de no soltarlo, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados fuertemente, estaban hinchados de no parar de derramar lágrimas, lágrimas de tristeza, en la fotografía que tenía entre brazos se podía visualizar a una pareja feliz que posaban de forma cariñosa ante el flash de la cámara, la habitación estaba hecho un caos pero al parecer ese detalle, no le interesaba al joven saiyajin estar tendido entre vidrios rotos.

Los años pasaron y Trunks aún seguía destrozado por lo que no podía aun aceptar, sin importar haber ido a terapia, a psicólogos, psiquiatras, simplemente de todo, excepto a instituto psiquiátrico ya que no había un motivo para llevarlo, para la suerte de la familia del Briefs él no se había intentado matar pero eso no lo creía los reporteros y esa era la noticia que retumbaba en todas partes, puras mentiras que todos creían "El heredero de la Corp. Capsula perdió la cabeza" "Trunks Briefs se volvió loco después de la muerte de su esposa " "Trunks Briefs mato a su esposa y su familia lo encubre" y otras idioteces que se inventan al no tener información real y a la vez de esa manera poder destruir la reputación de su familia a través de una desgracia que ni saben cómo realmente paso.

Pero la verdadera verdad era que el aun no podía superar ese dolor, no había regresado a la Corp. Capsula aun, no estaba preparado para ese gran paso que veía muy lejos y a un alcance que nunca podría tener, casi ni salía de su casa, de la casa donde había vivido con Marron, su madre propuso venderla pero él se negó, su familia lo visitaban diariamente para ver cómo se encontraba y a la vez para darle comida, no comía, había perdido mucho peso y estaba desnutrido, no tenía ganas de nada, casi ni salía de la cama, tenía barba larga y el cabello largo, un poco más abajo que los hombros.

Pero después de una visita en el psiquiatra pudo llegar a un nivel de estado promedio y ya no tan depresivo, ahora aceptaba al menos maso menos lo que ocurría, lo que ya ocurrió hace años, tres años exactamente con un par de meses, habían pasado desde aquel desastroso día pero el necesitaba continuar con su vida, eso sería lo que Marron habría querido para él. Su madre le sugerido ir a visitar a su hijo, el cual tenía tres años de edad, después de pensarlo mucho lo hizo, fue a ver a su hijo, al niño que él y Marron habían esperado con tantas ansias hace años y habían concebido después de una noche realmente satisfactoria para ambos. Cuando llego, lo vio, estaba en el patio jugando con unos que otros juguetes que se encontraban alrededor de él, tenía uno de esos típicos trajes de uno de los que se usa en la granja o lo que muestra que se utiliza en ese lugar, tenía la cara y manos llenas de polvo o barro, parecía estar divirtiéndose entre la arena y el agua de la playa con la observación de la tortuga de mar que había quedado de niñera a petición de realmente no lo sé, el niño mantenía una sonrisa entre sus labios, esa sonrisa era idéntica a la de Marron, cálida y tan llena de dulzura, eso fue lo que provoco unas lágrimas en Trunks, recordó que él fue la razón por la que ella murió, también recordó aquellas palabras que le repetía cada persona de los institutos donde asistió y poder superar ese dolor: él no era el culpable.

Eso volvió a romper su corazón, saber que la mitad de él ya no estaba, que nunca más podría estar con ella, pero no es culpa de nadie, el destino fue así y debía aceptarlo, la vida seguía y seguro Marron ya era otro ser, miro al niño: tenía el cabello de color lila igual que él, la piel blanca como la rubia, no podía entender como un sueño podía acabar con su vida, con su felicidad.

\- Es mi hijo – susurro mientras lo seguía viendo – Nuestro hijo, no... no sería tan malo intentar – reforzó las palabras recordando a la mujer de tanto amo y aun amaba sin importarle los años que habían pasado.

Después de un par de minutos se animó a acercarse al niño, por lo que pudo notar él no se había percatado de su presencia, camino lentamente hacia él, después de todo era el fruto de su amor, de él y de ella, el niño por la cual habían luchado tanto y pudieron tener con mucha dificultad, desamasada por los problemas de fertilidad de la rubia, pero habían seguido intentando por la insistencia de la rubia, ella quería darle un hijo a Trunks, uno propio o al menos iban a intentarlo una vez más antes de considerar la idea de la adopción, justo cuando las esperanzas habían acabado, la rubia se sintió un poco mareada, fue directamente llevada al hospital por la exageración de su marido, hay recibieron la noticia "Felicidades señora Briefs, está embarazada", nueve largos meses habían esperado con mucho entusiasmo para poder tener a su hijo con ellos y así criarlo con todo el amor del mundo, bueno eso lo decía ella. Pero la muerte de su amada ocurrió y nadie tenía la culpa de las cosas que suceden.

\- Marcus – susurro (se pronuncia Marcos gente :v), lo habían llamado así por sus padres "Mar" de Marron y "Us" de Trunks y bueno la "C" solo se lo agregaron para darle sentido al nombre o al menos eso le había contado su hermana cuando fue a hablar con ella, se detuvo para contemplarlo unos minutos más, él no era el culpable, era un niño sin culpa, era su hijo – Hola.

El niño volteo a mirarlo un poco extrañado por verlo, no lo conocía después de todo, en sus manos sostenía una pala llena de arena que anteriormente estaba siendo utilizada para llenar un pequeño balde de arena.

\- Hola- respondió el para luego volver en lo que estaba haciendo, se veía muy concentrado en eso, atardecía y el sol daba un hermoso espectáculo al ocultarse en el mar dejando hermosos tonos de colores brillantes, en la casa no parecía encontrase nadie, la tortuga solo se los quedaba viendo.

\- ¿Quieres ayuda? – se arrodillo para estar un poco más a su altura, mientras sonreía para dar un ambiente más cálido en el lugar.

\- No, puedo hacerlo solo – a pesar de ser un niño pequeño controlaba su vocabulario de una manera impresionante sin dudar de las palabras que decía o iba a decir, seguía cargando pequeñas porciones de arena a ese balde que aún no estaba ni la mitad de lleno.

\- Y ¿Qué harás? – no sabía que decir, jugueteo con la arena manteniendo la mirada en su hijo.

\- Un castillo, mi abuelo me enseñó a hacerlo pero ahora él y mamá 18 fueron a comprar comida – respondió aun atento a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Tú mama?- pregunto sorprendido, jamás pensó que 18 se haría pasar por su madre pero por otra parte lo entendía.

\- No es mi mamá, es mi abuelita pero yo le digo así, ya que no tengo una, ella esta con Kamisama allá – apunta hacia arriba, donde estaban empezando a salir unas que otras estrellas brillantes- Allá arriba.

Trunks se quedó callado, él lo sabía, pero aun así estaba sorprendido por la forma de comprensión que tenía el niño, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo, venia de dos familias con altos intelectos, estaba orgulloso de una que otra manera. Sus suegros o ex suegros lo habían educado de una buena manera, sonrió al recordar que la casa de sus padres estaba lleno de fotos de su hijo.

\- ¿Eres el señor Trunks verdad? – pregunto sin ni siquiera mirarlo, eso lo saco de sus pensamiento, el había pensado que el niño no sabía nada de él – Mamá 18 me dijo que usted vendría.

\- ¿Solo te dijo eso? – susurro, quizás él sepa que Trunks era su padre.

\- No solo eso – se levantó y sujeto el balde para llevarlo un poco más lejos del alcance de las olas para luego voltear y empezar a darle forma.

18 y Krilin sabía que el vendría, seguro por eso salieron, para darnos un espacio, cuando supieron que Trunks quería acercarse a su hijo no se negaron, después de todo él fue el hombre que su hijo amaba y eligió.

Aunque había una cosa que Trunks no podía sacar de su cabeza: "Que Marron le insistiera tanto lo de su hijo, jamás llego la posibilidad de que ella pudiese fallecer en el parto,

Pero un así ella hablaba de que si a ella le sucedía algo quería que el siguiera con su vida y más en la última etapa del embarazo, era como si ella supiese

Lo que pasaría" eso le rompía mas el corazón, pero el cuidaría a su hijo, por ella...

* * *

 _ **Nota: Para los o las que leen mis historias aunque quizás nadie lo haga, les presento un nuevo one-shot que realice en el salón cuando estaba aburrida, espero les guste mi trabajo o te guste la verdad eso dependería si alguien lo lee. Si comentas sería algo muy importante para mí y estaría eternamente agradecida.**_

" **E** **speranza"**

 **El titulo viene de lo ocurrido, de como Trunks y Marron lucharon para tener un hijo a pesar del problema de fertilidad que tenía la rubia, pero ese mismo deseo o sueño que los dos ansiaban termino en una tragedia que fue su muerte, aunque eso no significaba que la vida terminaba, siempre hay algo por que seguir, siempre habrá algo que te sacara de la profundidad, de la soledad, de la depresión y te alentara a seguir.**


End file.
